


Too Much

by FuzzyHoodie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Be gentle, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Mush, How Do I Tag, Magic dick, Pressure?, Sans - Freeform, bone zone, dubcon, first smut, magic tongue, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHoodie/pseuds/FuzzyHoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The digits of his fingers push against your clit gently through the thin cloth. You body jolts slightly and now you're really awake. Your face reddens when you hear his silky voice. </p><p>"Please babe." He breaths heavily on your neck. “I want this. I want you. Let me make you mine. Throw me a bone here.” No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first smut and everything else I write will probably be Undertale. Be gentle with me.

You feel your sins crawling on your back. 

Why does he do this to you? You lie in bed with your skeleboyfriend spooning peacefully in deep sleep. You love being the little spoon. Sans was not a big guy but he was still bigger than you. You only half awaken when each of his boney hands shift in place. One lazily trails down and rests on the front of your panties while the other moves to cup your breast. He loved to grope you every chance he got. Thanks to his teleporting magic it was almost constant during the day. 

He's insatiable. It's been a couple of months since the two of you started dating. You confessed to to him at the waterfall peir. You've both been intimate but you never let him go all the way with you out of fear it'll hurt. You reminisced about the past. Crying into Sans’ shoulder, letting the echo flowers catch the ‘I love you’ that fell from your lips. 

Sans quickly brings you back to reality. The digits of his fingers push against your clit gently through the thin cloth. You body jolts slightly and now you're really awake. Your face reddens when you hear his silky voice. 

"Please babe." He breaths heavily on your neck. “I want this. I want you. Let me make you mine. Throw me a bone here.” No. He chuckles breathlessly at his own stupid pun. He’s never forced you to have sex with him but he begs every now and then or will ask politely. He would understandably pout when you denied him and just fondle you in sad want. 

Your voice is slightly horse from sleep "Its scary. It’ll hurt Sans" you whisper, pouting. His hand starts to knead at your breast, his fingers trailing around your nipple making your shiver. The other hand begins to move your panties to the side, exposing your folds to his phalanges. Grrrr, why did you not wear anything else to bed besides your panties?

"I won't hurt you. I never would." His breath is hot on the back of your neck. He presses his teeth to your skin on your back, kissing you over and over. "Please let me have this, let me h-have you." His speech quivers slightly, the need for you is clear in his voice. It’s low, almost husky. "I can't take it anymore."

His fingers prod at your mound and his thumb begins to work your clit. You arch into him slightly, your booty presses into his pelvis and he groans into your ear. "I-I-I" you say shakily, trying to form words of protest but you can’t think of any. You trusted Sans with everything else, so why not this? Before you can consent, his grip on you tightens. 

You can hear the mischievous smile in his voice. "I'll gonna make you want me." You smirk slightly, you were already going to give yourself to him. You feel his magical tongue against your neck, drawing little circles. His hand on your boob starts to play and pinch your nipple while the other continued to prod your pussy and move your clit side to side slowly. A gasp escapes you. This isn't good. He knows what turns you on. You feel the build in the pit of your stomach.

You loved his magical tongue. It was slick and cool against your skin. You recall when he first made it appear and you couldn’t stop making out with him. Not that he objected or anything. 

His toying with your body has finally made you wet. It feels so good, his fingers aginst your swollen lips. Once he feels your juices he begins to chuckle darkly. He takes a finger full of wetness and pulls his hand up to your faces. "You're gonna have a bad time, kitten. Just kidding, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good." you feel his smile widen against your neck as he spreads your juice over his fingers, watching it glisten in the faint light of his blue left eye. "I can smell how bad your body wants me despite whatever your brain is telling you."

There's a flash of blue light and you’re no longer being spooned by Sans but on your back. Sans is straddling your hips with your arms under his boney knees, keeping you pinned under him. You were at his mercy, yet he's never been someone to show it. He enjoyed touching your skin, squeezing and pinching you all over. "I love your body" he purrs. He touches the bare skin of your stomach, trailing circles around your belly button. "So soft and warm." His hands on your waist travel up and each hand cups your boobs. He gives both an appreciative squeeze. He drags his hands down and around your body until they rest on each cheek of your ass, giving another hard squeeze. 

He's touched you like this before and you’ve touched him, but this was different. Being pinned under him makes it all the more enjoyable and you were mixed with disgust and undeniable arousal. "S-sans?" you whisper.

"Hmm?" He hums. He leans down to kiss your neck and collarbone. He relishes the shiver his toothy kisses create. His hands feel your body all over now. Sans always loved the feeling of your skin.

"S'okay" you say so quietly that you can barely hear yourself and you nod slowly, but Sans heard and sits up, his expression changing “Just be gentle with me.” For a moment the light in his eyes disappear then his left eye glows brighter than you have ever see it. He growls lowly, a sound you've yet to hear from him, and he leans back down to continue licking your bare chest. One hand plays with your other boob while his mouth works the other. You feel the unused hand slip under your panties once more, but instead of rubbing your clit he dives a finger inside you.

You arch against him, pushing his face in your chest and moan quietly. You loved it when he fingered you. He was able to get you off in the past with such boney fingers.

Slowly he begins to thrust his finger into you. You lean back down and just enjoy digits rubbing against your soft walls, gasping as he curls it inside you.

"F-fuck you're so sexy." He falters slightly. Its not long before he adds a second then a third. By now you're writhing under him, still pinned to the bed. You can't hold back the moans as his fingers stretch your seeping wet pussy. Your face flushed when you feel wetness leaking out of your pussy and soaking your poor panties from his toying. You choke out a scream when he curls all his phalanges deep within you. "You make the sexiest sounds." He purrs against your chest.

He finger fucks you faster now, twisting and curling his fingers just how you like it. You're close. He knows how to make you cum from practical surface touching and some easy fingering. He has always put your pleasure first. You feel your breath get real shallow, arching and wiggling under his boney body. Sans lifts his head to watch you cum. He always does. He frees your hands and you quickly bring them around Sans.

Finally, you get to touch and hold him as you feel his thumb rub your clit and it tips you over the edge. "S-saaannnaaahh!" You partially scream, cumming around Sans' fingers. Bliss washes over your body like a tidal wave. Warmth reaches every corner and your vision blurs. You feel his ribs pressed against your chest as you're ached from cumming. He thrusts his fingers in a few more times and helps you ride out your orgasm. You come down from your high and fall limply on the bed, eyes closed, head spinning. You hear a low chuckle and feel Sans' fingers slip out of you, sending a small aftershock through you. It almost hurts and you moan from the zap of mixed pain and pleasure.

You rub your eyes and open them. Sans is situated between your legs now. His silky shorts brushing against your booty. Both hands rest on either side of your head. His expression is one of a predator looking at his meal. His eye flashes for a moment and your eyes dart around, looking for the change in the room. Your eyes finally find it.

Oh no. You hear him chuckle at your reaction.

Sans made a dick. Glowing blue like his tongue. Fuck. It was huge. Average in length but so damn thick. There were small ridges along the length and you feel like they are there on purpose. Wow. Your insides stirred slightly, heart pumping and blush covering your face.

“I worked hard on this for you. I didn’t want to be cocky and not please you” He pumps his hand around it a few times. You see translucent pre-cum drip from the tip. “I wanted to make s-something you’d want. B-because I’m just a lump of bones.” He watches himself as he continues to touch himself on top of you. Your heart began to race faster than ever. Was it going to fit? Your face flushed with panic. When Sans looked up at you, he noticed instantly.

"Hey, don't worry." He began softly, his preditorial expression fading into a sweet worried smile. “Just relax. I won't hurt you." He presses his palm on your cheek and you reach up to hold his hand there. "Are you ready for a trip to the..." Oh god, no. Please no. "Bone Zone?"

There it is. You laugh and groan at the same time. You're actually very great greatful that he lightened the mood with a horrible pun. You look back into his eyes and nod with a small smile. "I'm r-ready, bonehead." He looks down and shifts your panties to the side, you gasp feeling the cold air on your wet mound. He grabs his cock and guides it to your entrance. He glides it up and down your slit a few times, enjoying the visible shudder it evokes from you. He groans quietly as your wetness and his pre-cum mix and spread over your sexes.

You try to calm yourself more but it's not really working. He pushes the head of his dick against your entrance and gives you a last questioning look, asking for final permission. You nod slightly, gripping his t-shirt tightly.

You feel it. Fuck. It burns like hell. His member enters you slowly, stretching you painfully and gloriously at the same time. He hisses as he inches deep inside you. Finally, you feel the petals of your flower fold away. Tears well up in your eyes and you close them, letting them stream down the sides of your face. You feel every inch of him in exquisite detail. Every ridge and curve of him fills you. "Sans!" You whimper, grabbing at his t-shirt over and over. 

"Shhhhh, baby. It's gonna be okay. I got you." He coos and soothes you as he wraps you in his arms, holding you close. He wipes your tears away. You feel him shivering slightly, the sweat beading on his skull. He’s trying so hard to restrain himself. After what seems like forever, he finally hilts, he meets your end where he begins. You fit together like a puzzle piece. As dumb as it sounds it felt like you guys were perfection this way.

You nuzzle your head in on his chest, adjusting to his length and width. You involuntarily clench down on him every so often. He twitches in response, a soft grunt coming from his teeth each time you clench. You feel his body shiver under your grasp. "F-fuck kid, you're so fucking tight. Shit. You make it so hard… to be gentle" He hisses and groans as you squeeze yet again.

You feel like the worst is over. You lay back down and try to relax. "You okay?" Sans asks and you finally open your teary eyes look at him. You thought you looked pretty bad but Sans looks fucking wrecked. His arms were wobbling ever so slightly and he was sweating more than you were. His face was bright blue under his magic blush. This sight was one you wish you could capture. You were so happy that you had the same effect on him too. His eye was almost blinding and his teeth were clenched.

"I-I'm okay" you nod. You relax more after seeing your skeleboyfriend looking just as whipped as you probably did.

"I'm g-gonna move n-now." He shook slightly but gained composure as he pulled out to the tip and stroked back inside you slow but hard. He drew out a long sexy moan. The pain had mostly subsided. You only felt a tiny tinge when he entered again. You whimpered under him, trying to adjust to this new stimulation.

He continued his slow pace, obviously trying not to hurt you. The only sound that filled your ears was both your moans and Sans' praise and encouragements for you. He was too good for you, so sweet and kind. Somewhere in between the slow thrusts, you felt it. The first pang of pure pleasure deep inside you, the ache inside you as he moves in and out you. It bloomed deep within. Much hotter than the stimulation of his fingers. It was like fucking lava.

It felt so good. You became more excited almost instantly. You moans were straight from pleasure and you arched under him, bucking up your hips to meet his thrusts. Sans felt your body responding and looked down at you from half lidded eyes. "Baby, please. I can't take it. Can I? May I take you?" His voice was low and desperate. He pushes into you with more force this time and you groan his name and nod.

"Y-yes t-take me please!" Urgency overtook you. You had to be fucked right now. You're ready. Let's fucking go.

That's all Sans needed. He slams both his hands on each side of your body and rams your suddenly starving cunt with abandon. "You feel so fucking good on my cock. Shit shit shit" He growls and pumps harder into you. You're a mess under him. Muffled screams and moans fill the room now. You try to cover your mouth with the blankets but Sans growls and rips it away. "I've waited to make you scream like this." You were happy he was just as vocal as you. Your screams harmonizing with his grunts.

Your body sang as it opened up to him. You were finally one with Sans. He pounded into you like there was no tomorrow. The only sounds now were both your moans and the wet sounds coming from between your legs. You bucked up to meet his movements which made his dick feel so much better.

"Ahh Sans...!" you reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him down to you. You press your lip against his teeth and all over his cheek bones as he continues to slam into him. You moan against his skull and you feel his tongue lick the base of your neck to your chin and it makes you shudder. "M-more...!" You beg.

Sans practically snarls, his eye exploding in blue flame "More?!" He lifts your legs and props them up on his shoulder bones. He dives into you at this new angle. You feel his dick mash against your cervix and you scream as he pummels you at crazy speeds, smushing you into the bed under you. You see your vision blur from tears that welled up from the pleasure. 

You tried to speak but nothing came out. Your mouth moved, but only pants and unattractive moans left your throat. Sweat covered your bodies and seeped into the sheets. Screams now erupted from you as you clenched around him. You mind and bones felt like mush. 

"You like that, baby? Huh? You feel so fucking good -shit!" He cursed. You nodded in respose, feeling the familiar feeling deep inside start to build. It was stronger in comparison to Sans' fingers. “You like it when I fuck you in your hungry –ahh- cunt, don’t ‘cha kid?” His filthy talking only got you more hot and bothered. All you could do was nod as your eyes wanted to roll back and drool fell from the sides of your mouth.

You're close for the second time tonight. Folded under Sans while he fucks you is too much. His pelvis bone slaps against your ass, sending twinges of pain mixed with the amazing pleasure from your skeleboyfriend. You could feel the involuntary squeezing of your walls on Sans. You couldn't stop the shallow breathed moans and groans growing higher in octaves. You tried once more to form words but you can’t. You could feel your mouth working but nothing comprehensive came out. 

"You're close aren't 'cha? You're getting tighter...! Fuck fuck fuck!" He growls and moans at the same time. His pounding became more erratic and faster, unable to stop. You can feel the fluttering of your silky walls all over him. "You’re so fucking hot like this. We should’ve done this forever ago. G-go ahead and cum baby!" He throws his head back and moans, slamming himself inside at an inhumanly fast pace. He must be getting close too. 

"S-sans!" Your breath harshly. You finally find the mind power to compose words. "S-sannnah I love you!" You speak the three words more magically than Sans’s dick. You haven’t said it since you confessed to him so long ago. You feel him falter in his tempo of thrusts, but finds his rhythm again, if not harder. 

The sheer force of your orgasm surprises you. Your vison dots in white and you sob as pure euphoria washes over your body in beautiful toe clenching waves of pleasure. Your body burned from the intensity, were you on fire? This isn’t your first orgasm, but it is definitely your strongest. You scream Sans name, but you’re positive it doesn’t sound anything like it as you writhe and arch against his bones. “God fucking, h-holy shit!” he grunts loudly. You don’t think he was ready for how tight you were going to be. You feel your walls flutter around him. He thrusts into you slower, helping you ride out as you clamp around his dick. He moans and leans down on you, his hot breaths ruffle your hair and heat your neck. You grip his t-shirt tightly, holding him down on you, unable to let go of him. He slams into you and stops to let you relax. 

With a moaning sigh, you came down from your high. Your body relaxes and you fall onto the bed, covered in beads of sweat. You cover his skull in chaste kisses. He breathes heavily, resting his head on your shoulder for a few moments. Slowly he raises his hips, bringing his dick to the tip before shoving it back inside you. 

You can’t stop the exasperated moan that comes from your mouth. “F-fuck” he grunts in your ear. You hear a rip as he tears off your panties “In my way” he grunts with a smug smirk. Before you complain there’s a blue flash in the room and you realize with a squeal that you’re on your stomach now and Sans is on top of you balls deep at a new angle. “Baby” he purrs in a husky tone before he starts thrusting like there’s no fucking tomorrow. You thought he was fast before but this is unbelievable. His rough thrusting sent your body in aftershocks of pleasure from your lingering orgasm. You couldn’t stop the spasms of pleasure or the throaty moans that left your mouth. Your pussy is sore but the pain adds to the sensation. His pubic bone slammed into your ass so hard that you can feel the angry welts forming on the sensitive skin. His hands rake down your body, you feel the tips of his fingers scratching your sensitive skin. The pain he leaves behind only make you more excited. 

He’s close. His pleasure gives way to honest feelings “I love you too, you’re so fucking perfect an’sexy. I can’t get enough of you…!” You see the light from his eye fill the room and cast shadows along the wall. There is no rhythm or pace to his movements, only the pure hard chase of pleasure. You felt him twitch and swell inside of you, stretching you further. It feels so amazing. Your body is overstimulated and it wrecks you. The pain of your too sensitive body and the pleasure Sans invokes. Before you know it you’re close just like Sans. 

You can’t stop the pleading sobs fall from your mouth. “S-sans please –ah c-cum inside me! Ahh!”

“You got it” He grunts out before he obeys your wish with the most animalistic snarl. He crashes his hips into you a few more hard times before he cums with a few jerky thrusts. He’s so squeezed inside of you that you can feel it fill you to the brim before spilling out of your swollen entrance and onto the filthy sheets. Its surprisingly cool inside you and with his twitching cock filling you with sticky seed, sending you over the edge. You clench and cry out, arching your back and pushing him deeper inside. The waves of pleasurable euphoria washes over you like a hurricane. He lets out a long drawn out groan as you milk his dick with your tightened walls. Your body is clenched all over and you can’t relax. He gives you a few more slow thrusts, helping you both ride out the overwhelming bliss.

“Sans… Sans.” You come down and fall into the pillows. All the energy in your body has left you. You groan into the pillow, your whole body now sore as hell. You hiss when you feel Sans finally pull out of you. You feel him climb off and sit at the edge of the bed, turning on the light. Wetness floods out of you and you burry your face in a pillow to hide your blush. You can only imagine your body, face down with a mess of sex leaking out of your spread legs. You can feel his eyes on your body.

He’s gonna tell a joke or comment on your filth. He surprisingly doesn’t. His weight leaves the bed. You turn to peak at him. His smile is soft and loving and it melts your heart. He holds out his hands for you. “Come on baby. Let’s get cleaned up.” 

“Sans” you smile and sigh, accepting his hands. You’re shaky and sore and you struggle to get up. 

“Aww babe. Was the bone zone too much for you?” He chuckles and collects you in his arms bridal style, holding you close to his chest. You nuzzle into him and he hums in content. Sans carries you to the bathroom and turns the faucet on, letting the tub fill. He sits on the bathroom rug with you in his arms, cradling you like you’re made of glass. He hums a tune lazily as you both wait for the tub to fill. You draw small circles into his sternum and he looks down at you. You swore his orbs looked like the shapes of hearts. “Hey love. Are you okay?” 

So tired you just nod slowly, reaching up to touch his cheek. He moves his face into your hand, closing his eyes. “Thank you baby.” He breathes into your hand quietly. His cheeks hint blue once more and he hides it with his hand. “I know it was something you cherished but I’m really happy you gave it to me.” 

You try to sit up but he holds you down and against his chest. “I love you so let me take care of you.” The tub is filled and he lowers you into the steaming hot water. It feels amazing and you wince slightly when it touches your puffy sore lips and inner thighs. Finally, you’re settled in the water and Sans helps you scrub down and wash your hair. He keels by your side the whole time. It helped with your muscles immensely. You lean your head against the top near Sans and listen to him talk and tell you hilarious stories. You and Sans start to tell each other jokes and laugh about how bad they are until the water gets cool. After a while in silence he speaks quietly “You ready cutie?” 

You nod slowly. “Yes, I’m ready.” You stand and let some water drip off of your naked body. Sans is blushing again, watching your body glisten as drops fell from you. Internally you’re pleased that you have that effect on him. He holds up a towel as you step out and wraps it around you as he dries you down. You giggle as it tickles you and smile like a dork when he lifts you back up with no trouble. How does he do that? You’re heavy. He carries you back to the bathroom and sets you down on a pillow that’s on the floor. He gathers up the sweaty sheets and puts them into the overflowing hamper. You watch sleepily as he lays a blanket over the bare bed and comes back to collect you. He lays you on the bed and goes to get another blanket from the closet. He covers the both of you as he goes back to spooning you just like the start of all this delicious craziness. 

You exhale a long comfortable sigh. Sans cuddles you close and plays with your hair. “Was I good?” you ask quietly and straight out of curiosity. 

He curls around you tightly and you smile. “No. You were terrible” What? Why? Then you hear him laugh and say “I’m just fucking with ya. Fucking. Get it?” 

You groan “Yes Sans. I get it.” 

“Good. And you were amazing. Don’t worry kid.” He twists your hair in his fingers and pulls softly. You hum in content. Now that you’re finally in bed again you can feel your consciousness fading. You were so comfy in the blanket and pillows, Sans holding you against him. You were safe. Sleep is now knock knockin’ at the door. Who’s there? 

“I love you, kiddo. I love you so damn much.” Your heart melts. Sans was your first everything and at this moment you know he would be your last. Sans was everything to you. 

You hummed in response, tiredness wouldn’t allow you to speak and you felt his teeth press against your neck in pseudo kisses before you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have an Undertale Tumblr just for fun if you wanna check it out for a mixture of NFSW and cuteness.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/undertaleandstuff


End file.
